Don't Know What You Love
by itssotaken
Summary: Kimi Tondou is the enchantress of Kaibara High. She knows what every boy loves. Every boy...except Kakeru Manabe. Slightly KimixKakeru. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I am not Natsuki Takaya therefore I don't own Furuba. A phrase from XXXholic is mentioned, and I am not CLAMP therefore I don't own XXXholic. Wow, what a lot of disclaiming.**

**A/N: I'm not sure if it's Tondo or Tondou. I use Tondou. When a word has two vowels in a row that aren't supposed to be like that followed by a , that means they're holding the vowels out. An example will be given in line eight.**

**Don't Know What You Love**

Kimi Tondou batted her eyelashes in a girlish way at a couple of boys admiring her from across the room. They turned beet-red, blushing. Kimi inwardly rolled her eyes. Kikozawa-kun and Yoshiwara-kun were so easy. Kikozawa nervously grinned, probably thinking he had scored a date with her or something since she was looking his way. Yeah, right! He was better off with some mellow girl than a diamond like Kimi. Still, they were both clueless in that cutesy, little-boy way.

"Kimi-kun, pay attention!" cried Sensei, rapping his ruler on the desk in front of him. Kimi sighed, turning her head grudgingly toward him. "Now, repeat what I just said."

"Oh Ichizawa-sensei-chaan," Kimi said, as cutely-innocent as possible, making an adorably seductive expression appear on her face. "You don't have to _test _me to get my _attention_…." She giggled girlishly. Ichizawa-sensei's cheeks turned a bit red. Kimi lowered her eyelids. From the corner of her eye she could see Kikozawa and Yoshiwara throwing jealous looks at Ichizawa-sensei.

"T-Tondou-kun," Ichizawa cleared his throat, the red subsiding. "I demand that you—"

Suddenly, the bell rang, as if on cue. However, it seemed like it was several minutes early. Kimi shrugged as she followed the tracks of her immaturely sprinting classmates. She took one look at Ichizawa-sensei, tossed her hair and winking. She stopped outside the door, wondering what she would hear.

"Oh god, why does she have to be so…_hot_!" sighed Ichizawa-sensei exasperatedly. Kimi grinned in a satisfied way. She had actually flirted with a teacher—and succeeded! Ooh, she was so good.

But then again, she knew how to turn about all the guys in the school on. Seriously, some of them were so simple minded, just waiting to be enchanted. Guys like Kikozawa and Yoshiwara—guys like them were too…easy. Kimi liked a…challenge. Perhaps that was a rather morbid way to put it, but it was the truth. But there weren't many guys that she couldn't enchant.

Kimi passed a group of gossiping girls. As she passed, several of them gave her dirty looks. Apparently, she had enchanted their boyfriends away. Kimi smiled inwardly again. Those girls were so naïve. They were expecting that their boyfriends would actually choose them over the lovely enchantress of Kaibara High. As if!

"Ooh, look, it's Tondou-sempai," whispered one of the second-years. "She's the one that Goto-kun fell for! I'm so jealous!"

"Ugh, she thinks all the guys in the school like her! She's such a witch!" a first-year nastily commented. "Jiro-kun likes her…."

"She thinks that she has Sohma-sempai all to herself! The great Sohma-sempai does not belong to her! They're just in the same class—student council!" gasped a ferociously jealous second-year.

Kimi stared at them, knowing they didn't notice her rather inspecting glare. Of course that nobody of a second-year Goto fell for her—all those gullible second-year boys did. And not all the boys in the school liked her—maybe about three-fourths, but certainly not all. And of course she had Yun-yun all to herself…he chose her, after all!

Well…maybe not. Even though Kimi was mostly fluff, she did have to admit that Yun-yun didn't really love her like that. He seemed to be a lot more interested in Machi, but that was none of her business, yet, anyway. Yuki was one of those boys in school that Kimi couldn't get through to, no matter what how hard she tried.

Some boys…they were ignorant of everything. Some boys pushed everything away and had no friends. Obviously they weren't interested in Kimi—they weren't interested in anyone. And those who were devoted to their girlfriends weren't interested in her, either. That alone was quite a chunk of the male population of Kaibara High.

Also…there were the Sohma boys. They were…quite apart from the others. Kimi couldn't quite put her nail-polished finger on it, but the Sohma boys seemed so…restricted, in a way. As if they couldn't truly tell anyone everything about them, because perhaps they had a secret. Was it something forbidden? No, that was a stupid idea. It's not like they were cursed or anything, after all.

And…there was one individual who was more to Kimi than any of the other boys—except Yun-yun. And that was Manabe. He was so trickily mysterious, yet so hilariously obvious Kimi couldn't realize what he loved. Kakeru liked to joke around, but Kimi knew he had a serious side—she'd seen it before. Plus, he was a genius. He got the top grades in her class, and acted like it was nothing. For him, maybe it was nothing.

Kimi couldn't understand how someone so genius acted so…stupid. It was as if he didn't want to be the center of attention by being smart, and wanted to be the center of attention by being hilarious. What would it matter, as long as you were the center of attention? For some reason, it mattered to Manabe. He was more complex than any of the spineless guys that tried asking Kimi out.

Kimi knew Kakeru had a girlfriend, but they were going through some very conflicting ups and downs, so it was likely they'd break up. Manabe's girlfriend was not outstandingly gorgeous like Kimi, but was quite pretty. She spoke her mind, and was quite talkative. She was funny at times, but was mostly the cute girl that laughed at jokes. Maybe she had a deeper side, who would know except Manabe?

"Kimi!" called Manabe, signaling it was time for Student Defense Corps, or Yun-yun time, as Kimi liked to say. "It's time to fight crime! That's a classically shmaltzy Sentai line!"

Kimi stared at Manabe for a second, and came bounding up after him. Lately, she'd been really noticing him more. Maybe she liked him, but for once in her life…

She didn't know what he loved.


End file.
